British Petroleum
(BP, the oil company that has a flower for a logo!) Overview Drilling - Regulations = Profits!! BP, also known as Big Polluter Biblical Proportion Beyond Petroleum, is a Real American Company British Company who is helping America's Cars to run on American Oil, none of that foreign arab oil or hippie flower power algae/corn. Real Americans need American Oil and BP is here to make sure that we get as much oil as we can until we drown on it Products and Services Oil flavored shrimp Oil flavored crabs Oil flavored fish Oil flavored water Oil flavored turtle soup Oil flavored oysters Oil flavored oil (with a 100% more oil!) Oil flavored lemonade "Oilinade"!! (Fructose Corn Syrup Free!!!) Pre-packed Oil in Tuna Oil Oil More Oil Oil rig safety equipment more motherfuckin' oil! BP soon to release it's newest product: Oil Flavored Toxic Soup! Now With 30% Less Sodium!! Coming Soon "BP Cares" T-Shirts!! History ███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊███████ or █████▋██ ███████ Mineral Management Service ███ ██▋▊███████ █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋ oil █████ ███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊███████ hookers. █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋ █████ ███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊███████ cocaine █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊███████ Bin Laden ▊███████ █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋ George W. Bush █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊███████ █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋▊███████ █████▋██ ███████ corruption ███ ██▋ █████ ███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊███████ █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊███████ █████▋██ ███████ ███ ▊███████ █████▋██ ███████ ███ basketball game tickets ██▋███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊███████ █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊███████ █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊Sex ███████ █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋▊███████ █████▋██ Drill, Baby, Drill ▊███████ █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋ oil █████ ███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊██████ ██▋███▊▊deregulation ███ ██ ██ ▊███████ █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋▊███████ █████▋██ Halliburton ███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊███████ Yakuza █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋▊███████ █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋█████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊███████ █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋▊███████ █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋ favors █████ ███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊███████ █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊███████ █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊███████ █████▋██ ███████ ███ ▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊███████ █████▋██ Exxon ███████ ███ ██▋▊███████ █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋ █████ ███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊███████ █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊ ██ ███████ ███ ██▋▊███████ █████▋██ Halliburton ███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊███████ or █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋▊███████ █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊███████ █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋█████▋ ███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊██████ ██▋███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊███████ █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋▊███████ █████▋██ █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋▊███████ █████▋██ ██▋███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊███████ █████▋██ ███████ ███ █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋▊███████ █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋███████ █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋▊███████ █████▋██ █████▋██ War Crime Accusations There are no War Crimes, those are libural lies! Everyone knows that was an unavoidable accident and accidents happens! Isnt that right, Rond? According with BP's own Judge a Fair and Balance Judge, BP has committed no crime whatsoever. Emergency Update Great News!!! BP just saved the Planet! Where is their Medal of Freedom? Good News!! Thanks to the powers of the Free Market, BP wont have to worry regarding the clean up bill! The American people love Oil so much that this one is on them! BP's Exclusive Photo Gallery PR Campaign To Change BP's Image as Polluters Image:Bphotcleanup.png|This Poor Naked Model Needs a Clean Up, Pronto! Image:Bppeoplecleanup.png|BP cares about our community and has pledge to bring more spills to bring us closer together Image:Bpbadass.jpg|BP is aware to its needs to cater to a more younger demographic Map of The Places That BP Hasnt Managed to Stain: They Are Working Hard to Change That External Tubes *BP Cares Official Site *BP Uses Twitter to show They Care! Now "BP Cares" T-Shirt 50% Off!! *BP Gallery: How to Save BP's image *BP's PR master, Terry, Joins Twitter! *BP waiting for Obama to bow down to their demands *BP declares "Mission Accomplish" *BP declares spill footage "Company Trade Secrets" *Americans Love BP Cares! *BP cares regarding health concern, which is why Health Care cost will be past to the consumer *BP to release record profits! *un-american traitor soon to be executed under orders by BP our Lord and Master *un-american traitor introduces bill to Punish America's addiction to oil *Welfare Queens demand free money *Obama continues his hatred for America NOTES Big Oil buys Berkeley